Un Baile Inolvidable
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! VxB, GxM, Kx18 Un High School distinto a los demás... Un baile de San Valetín que sera 'Inolvidable' para muchos de nuestro amigos, más para nuestra pareja en especial. ¿Por qué? ENTRA C:


¡Hola a todos! Es un placer estar por estos rumbos de nuevo jejeje, hace mucho que no recordaba lo que era escribir xD Bueno he aquí mi más reciente fic. Si si, lo sé, ya hay varios fics rondando por ahí sobre Vegeta & Bulma y sus versiones '"High School". Y pues exactamente de esto trata el siguiente fic… Aunque por lo regular no me atrae mucho este tipo de historias y suelo no leerlas, me han dado ganas de hacer una diferente y ojala les agrade. ¡Espero lo disfruten! C:

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en la ya conocida Orange Star High School.

Por esos amplios pasillos de aquella prestigiosa escuela de la Capital, caminaba una joven que nos resultara bastante familiar. Una linda chica de ojos y corto cabello azul, con un cuerpo espectacular y bastante hermosa, su nombre es…

_-¡Bulma, Por aquí!-_ Gritaba a mitad del pasillo mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire otra chica también muy bella, de cabello de negro.

_-¡Hola Milk! Veo que hoy has llegado temprano.-_ Respondía a su saludo mientras se acercaba a ella.

_-Sí, es que… ¡estoy emocionada! Mañana por fin es el baile de San Valentín y quisiera invitar a Goku al baile, a la vez estoy nerviosa.-_ Contesto sonrojada y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

_-¿Goku? ¿No es ese chico alto que esta en el equipo de Fútbol Americano?-_ Interrogaba pensativa.

_-¡Si! Es el quarterback del equipo, es muy apuesto y creo que también le gusto, en la cafetería se la pasa mirándome.-_ Mencionaba efusiva.

_-Tranquila, si no quieres preguntarle sabes que puedo hacerlo por ti… Y si al final no quiere hay más chicos en esta escuela.- _Le recordaba sonriendo con confianza.

-_Claro, para ti no debe de ser difícil encontrar uno, ¡en esta escuela todos los chicos mueren por ti!- _Contestaba exaltada y celosa.

_-Eso no es verdad, además… sabes que ya tengo una pareja para el baile.- _Comentaba mientras cerraba su casillero sacando uno de sus libros.

-_Yamcha, lo sé, ¿Sabes? Últimamente lo he visto demasiado acompañado de un grupo de mujeres, ¿No te molesta?- _Preguntó intrigada a la peli azul.

-_Un poco a veces, no sé que sería capaz de hacer con su club de fans, o que le harían ellas a él.- _Contestaba caminando hacia el final del pasillo mientras Milk le seguía el paso.

-_Pero no puedo hacer nada, es de los jugadores estrella del equipo de Beisbol… él sabe muy bien lo que hace.- _Dijo algo indignada.

-_¿Han tenido muchas peleas últimamente cierto?- _Bulma levantó la vista ante la pregunta.

-_Sí, y todo es entorno a eso… pero ya da igual, ya le he dicho que sí iré al baile con él.- _

_-Bueno, así al menos sus chicas dejaran de fastidiarlo invitándolo a ir al baile ¿no?- _Bulma asintió con la cabeza y continuaron caminando.

* * *

Recién salían de su última clase antes de la hora de almorzar, caminaban nuevamente por los pasillos con dirección hacia el comedor.

_-Oye Bulma mira, es Vegeta… ese chico es muy atractivo y escuche que todas las chicas de la escuela mueren por él.- _Sonreía sin dejar de mirarlo.

_-¿Es el que esta en medio de esos dos sujetos altos? Ah sí, ya había oído hablar de él antes, pues si es apuesto pero también he oído que es muy reservado.- _Pensaba mientras lo miraba igual.

_-¡Si! Es la clase de chico misterioso ¿No lo crees? Lo extraño es que aunque tiene cientos de chicas siguiéndolo a donde vaya… el simplemente las ignora.- _Bulma se detuvo tras escucharla y eso si que era sorprendente.

-_Tienes razón, eso si es de admirarse… si solo Yamcha fuera así.- _Dijo cabizbaja.

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos mientras todas las chicas y chicos lo miraban, pero iba acompañado de sus dos amigos; Raditz y Nappa.

-_Vegeta, vaya que eres un imbécil.- _Fruncía el ceño y levantaba una ceja intrigado.

_-¡¿Qué, qué dices?!-_ Preguntó molesto deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente.

_-Pues… ¡Casi todas las chicas ya te han invitado al baile y a todas las rechazas! Yo que tanto daría por tener tan solo una…- _Respondía lleno de envidia.

Vegeta siguió caminando olvidando su enojo, así Raditz y Nappa alcanzándole el paso.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada –_Hmmm… ya veo,_ _¿Cómo es que piensan ir a ese estúpido baile?-_

_-Pues a nosotros nos gusta divertirnos, ya habrá alguien a quien alegrarle la noche- _Dijo Raditz riendo pícaramente junto con Nappa.

Vegeta solo sonrió y continuo caminando. De pronto Raditz y Nappa se detuvieron y él se percato pasos después.

_-¡Wow!-_ Exclamaban sorprendidos.

_-¿Qué diablos están esperan…-_ Volteó mirando hacia donde ellos lo hacían.

Y sí, casualmente a quien miraban no era nadie más que Bulma, Vegeta con tantas chicas que había en la escuela jamás la había notado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su corazón palpito más rápido solo con verla. Tal vez algo que jamás había sentido.

_-¡Esa si es una chica hermosa!-_ Decía Nappa y Raditz asentía.

_-Mira Bulma, te... te esta mirando, ¡esta mirando hacia acá!- _Susurraba emocionada.

_-¿Eeeh…?- _Volteaba Bulma tímidamente al final del pasillo.

Los dos se miraban a distancia, y cinco segundos después, Vegeta volteo rápidamente sonrojado. Bulma lo hizo segundos después y camino hasta la cafetería nerviosa junto con Milk.

_-Aaah… ¿Quién… quién es ella?-_ Preguntaba serio y a la vez pasmado.

_-¡Hump...! ¿Ella? Es Bulma Brief, la chica más hermosa que haya en esta preparatoria_- Decía Raditz confiado.

_-¿No me digas que no lo conocías? ¡Todos aquí mueren por ella_!- Exclamaba Nappa.

Vegeta se quedo congelado, después agito su cabeza y continuo caminando.

_-¡Heey! ¿Te agrada no? Hahahaha sabía que te gustaría_- Sonreían maliciosamente golpeando con su codo uno de los costado de Vegeta.

_-¡No digan tonterías!-_ Camino molesto alejándose un poco de ellos.

* * *

Después de la hora del almuerzo todos regresaban a sus clases… bueno antes a sus casilleros.

_-Oye Bulma, antes de entrar a la cafetería se miraron… ¿Cierto?-_ Bulma se sonrojo.

_-Solo unos segundos, pero fue porque dijiste que me miraba… ¡me vi como una tonta_!- Milk sonrió encantada.

_-Milk… no te des la vuelta pero, ese chico que tanto te gusta viene para acá.-_

Ella se quedo inmóvil y comenzó a inquietarse.

-_¡Hola chicas!- _Saludaba Goku amablemente.

-_¡Hola!- _Correspondía Bulma al saludo.

Milk se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, lo miro a los ojos y él lo hacia también.

-_Oye Raditz, ¿ese tipo de ahí no es tu hermano?_- Señalaba Nappa hacia los casilleros del otro extremo del pasillo.

-_Si, no se como diablos quedo como quarterback en el equipo... es solo un inútil.- _Respondía Raditz.

Vegeta observo que estaba junto a las chicas, extrañamente sintió algo de celos e impotencia.

-_¡Ho…ho...hola!- _Balbuceaba Milk sonriéndole a su ambiciado chico.

-_¿Tú eres Bulma? ¿Y tú Milk, no?- _Pregunto señalándolas a cada una.

_-Sí así es- _Respondió Bulma al ver que Milk estaba helada ante la situación.

_-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Goku, tal vez no me conozcan pero yo soy…-_

_-El quarterback del equipo.- _Interrumpió tímidamente Milk.

-_Aaah, ¿Con que ustedes también me conocen? bueno, así es. Vaya, ¡que suerte! cuando entre a hacer las pruebas había chicos muy buenos y terminaron escogiéndome a mi jejeje.- _Dijo modestamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-_¿Pero que dices? Si te he visto jugar y en los pasillos se rumora que eres bastante bueno, deberías de estar orgulloso de tener el puesto correcto.- _Decía Bulma francamente.

_-¡Muchas gracias! Tratare de esforzarme cada vez más para ganar en cada juego.- _Mencionaba convencido.

-_Bueno, pero no he venido a eso… ¿Podrías permitirme a Milk un segundo?-_ Pedía cortésmente.

_-¿Qué, a mí?-_ Interrogaba Milk confundida.

-_Sí por favor.-_ Respondía cordialmente.

_-Claro claro, yo los dejare solos chicos.-_ Se alejaba lentamente del lugar dejándolos a ellos dos.

_-Miren chicos, parece que va a pedirle que la acompañe al baile, que tierno…- _Observaban atentos, menos Vegeta… su mirada solo seguía a Bulma disimuladamente por el pasillo.

_-Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente te he observado mucho y… bueno…. Jejejeje eres una chica muy hermosa.- _Soltaba una risa de nerviosismo mientras se sonrojaba.

_-…Y sé que tal vez no me conozcas bien, pero… si tu quieres, puedes hacerlo.-_ Invitaba introvertidamente a la chica.

_-Y pues… ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?... Digo, es que… bueno… ¡ayy!- _La miraba impaciente y con ansiedad.

Milk estaba desconcertada, solo en sus sueños se imagino ese momento. De tantas chicas hermosas que había en la escuela (Su amiga era una de ellas) y él simplemente la eligió a ella. Ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes que fuese el _quarterback_ del equipo, siempre le había gustado y nunca se imagino que él sintiera lo mismo… o algo parecido, más que nada por qué no se explicaba como uno de los chicos mas atractivos y populares de la escuela se haya fijado en ella.

-_¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro que me encantaría ir al baile contigo!- _Acepto la invitación emocionada y con el corazón a 100 por hora.

-_Bueno, entonces pasare mañana por ti… ¡Gracias por aceptar ir conmigo! ¡Adiós!-_ Sonreía mientras corría hacía donde se encontraba su pequeño amigo.

-_¡Genial Milk, lo lograste! Y ni siquiera tuviste que hacer nada.- _La felicitaba alegre la peli azul.

-_Me invito… no puedo creerlo…- _Decía escéptica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Si si, vamos que llegaremos tarde_…- La empujaba para avanzar hacía el salón de clases.

_-Oye Goku.-_ Preguntaba aquel simpático chico a su lado.

_-¿Sí Krillin, que pasa?-_ Volteaba para mirarlo.

_-Bueno, no digo que Milk no sea bonita, lo es pero… de tantas chicas que hay en la escuela ¿Por qué decidiste invitarla a ella al baile? Ni siquiera la conoces.-_

_-Jejejeje lo que pasa es que ya la había visto desde hace un tiempo, no soló aquí en la escuela… casualmente ella vive cerca de mi casa pero jamás le había hablado hasta hoy. Para mí es una chica muy linda y he notado que se la pasa mirándome.- _Contestaba con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

_-Oh ya veo… al menos tu tienes una pareja para el baile. ¡Rayos! De nuevo tendré que ir solo.- _Se lamentaba Krillin.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido y llegó el momento de ir a casa, al parecer todos estaban muy ansiosos de asistir a dicho baile; sobre todo porque se rumoraba que este año sería de los mejores.

_-Oye Vegeta, aún no tienes una pareja para el baile… ¿Porqué no invitas a Bulma?- _Insinuaba Nappa.

-_Ya les dije que no iré. Odio que todas las chicas se la pasen preguntándome si quiero ir al baile con ellas si todos saben que no me gustan estas idioteces. Además, ustedes tampoco tienen pareja para el baile.- _Argumentaba molesto cruzando los brazos.-

-_Eso no importa, ya te he dicho que no iremos a bailar. Así que ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Habrá comida…- _Lo ultimo fue lo que interesó al chico, la comida era también una de sus debilidades.

-_Esta bien, para que dejen de fastidiarme… Insectos.- _Decía con una sonrisa ladina.

Bulma & Milk caminaban hasta la salida de la escuela dispuestas a regresar a casa conversando sobre el que iban a vestir al día siguiente.

_-¡Bulma!- _Miraban hacía atrás para ver quien la llamaba.

_-Ah, hola Yamcha.-_ Saludaba felizmente.

_-¡Hola! Perdón por gritarte pero no te había visto en todo el día, en fin ¿Mañana paso por ti, sí?-_ Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

_-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana. ¡Te quiero!- _Gritaba mientras se alejaba agitando el brazo.

-_Se ve que lleva prisa…- _Lo observaba Milk despistada.

_-Se le hace tarde para atender a su club de fans.-_ La miraba burlona mientras reían divertidas.

* * *

Al siguiente día…

Al fin había llegado la esperada noche, el primer baile del año y sin duda uno de los mejores en Orange Star. Ya se empezaba a notar la presencia de la mayoría de chicos y chicas en ese gran auditorio (o duela). La decoración era de admirarse, muy viva, alegre y sorprendente; todo acorde a la fecha, comida y bebida por todas partes y la mejor música para bailar… La fiesta anhelada de todo estudiante.

_-Bueno… estoy lista…-_ Decía una dulce voz femenina.

_-Eeeh…aahh…sí_…- Balbuceaba Goku mientras la miraba encantado, se veía…

_-¡Te… te ves hermosa!-_ Soltaba al fin enrojecido.

_-¡Muchas gracias! Tú también te ves muy elegante.-_ Señalaba su lindo traje negro azulado.

_-¡Gracias! Jejeje, pues es hora de irnos.-_ Indicaba mientras la invitaba a tomar su mano.

Milk lo miro temerosa y segundos después estiro su mano para tomar la suya. Al juntarlas… tal vez los 2 sintieron lo mismo; como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada segundo más rápido, esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago, un calor que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y un nudo en la garganta. Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo y caminaron juntos.

* * *

_-¡Excelente! Hay mucha comida para nosotros 3. Creo que será una bonita noche chicos._- Aseguraba Nappa mientras observaba el banquete que había frente a ellos.

_-Calma Nappa, sabes que tenemos toda la noche.-_ Decía divertido Raditz.

_-Hmmm…-_ Gruñía Vegeta observando a toda las personas bailando, parece que estaba aburrido.

_-¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿No te gusta la comida?-_ Cuestionaba Nappa sin extrañarle ese normal comportamiento.

_-Vamos Bulma, oye ¿No te he dicho lo preciosa que te ves hoy?- _Le comentaba Yamcha mirándola fascinado.

Bulma sonreía mientras avanzaba a un lado suyo. _–Creo que este año será un buen baile…- _Miraba a su alrededor impresionada por la decoración.

Todos estaban sentados en las mesas desanimados, ya que el director estaba pronunciaba las palabras de bienvenida al evento.

_-Pfff… que aburrido ojalá ya comience pronto.- _Decía Krillin con una mano recargada en su cabeza fastidiado.

Al parecer fue escuchado, dando por iniciado el evento con las palabras finales todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la pista de baile y a las mesas repletas de comida.

* * *

Yamcha & Bulma regresaban exhaustos de bailar varias canciones a su mesa.

_-Uuff… creo que iré por algo de beber, ¿Tú quieres algo?-_ Yamcha asentía con la cabeza algo cansado.

_-Esto es aburrido y no hay nadie a quien molestar, maravilloso Nappa…-_ Se quejaba Raditz observándolo hostilmente.

_-Espera, no es mi culpa que este año fuese diferente, ahora la mayoría viene con alguien más.- _Respondía malamente Nappa mirándolo aborrecido.

_-¿Porqué no molestamos a tu hermano? Podemos robarle a esa hermosa chica con la que viene acompañado.- _Sugería Nappa señalándolo con un movimiento con la cabeza. Estaban en una mesa conversando y riendo divertidos.

_-Hahahaha esta bien, aunque lo hago a diario, esta vez es una ocasión especial…-_ Caminaban con dirección a la mesa y de repente se detuvieron.

_-¿Vegeta, no vienes?-_ Vegeta negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en la silla que poseía, continuaron hacia su destino.

* * *

_-Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal la noche hermanito?- _Decía sonriendo Raditz tallando su puño contra su cabeza. Nappa reía divertido y Milk fruncía el ceño… parecía molesta.

_-No chicos, ahora no…- _Rogaba nervioso para que no arruinaran la noche.

Al parecer Milk estaba conteniéndose, no quería que nadie le arruinara su noche tampoco. Solo veía como lo golpeaban y fastidiaban, así que respiro y trato de calmarse, entonces…

_-Oigan chicos, ¿Podrían dejarnos solos por favor?-_ Pidió amablemente al par.

_-Vamos hermosa, ¿No les gustaría que los acompañáramos? Más a ti por supuesto…- _Incitaba Raditz.

_-¡Aaaaaahhhh LARGOOO!-_ Gritaba furiosa mientras les lanzaba cosas, Raditz y Nappa solo corrían asustados hacía la mesa de bocadillos.

Respirando exaltada miro a Goku, se veía confundido. Volvió a la normalidad, se acomodó el vestido y volvió a sentarse.

_-Discúlpame… es que yo…-_ Se ruborizaba llena de vergüenza.

_-Vaya… Jamás en mi vida había visto que alguien desafiara a mi hermano_…- Confesaba maravillado por la escena, pensaba que era el tipo de chica ideal. Milk se sonrojaba y sonreía felizmente.

_-Cielos, es adorable pero esa chica esta loca…-_ Exclamaba Nappa atemorizado.

_-Si, eso la hace más adorable aún.-_ La miraba sorprendido.

_-Hahahahaha, una chica los ha humillado… Patéticos_…- Reía soberbio.

_-¿Ah sí? Pues al menos no me la paso mirándola todo el día… y no a ella, si no su amiga.-_ Reclamaba Raditz.

_-¿¡Quéee!?- _Clamaba desafiante mientras se levantaba de su silla haciendo que cayera violentamente hacia un costado, lo que no sabía es que Bulma había llegado por algunas bebidas y la silla la golpeó. Por suerte las bebidas no se le derramaron encima.

_-¡Aaah, oye ten más cuidad…-_ Exigía molesta pero sin terminar al ver de quien se trataba, de nuevo quedo paralizada… Oh sí, él le atraía y al parecer era algo mutuo.

_-Eeehh…-_ Balbuceo Vegeta sin decir nada, solo levanto la silla y sus mejillas tomaron ese color rojizo característico, Bulma lo miro e hizo igual _–Lo…lo siento.-_ regreso a su mesa abochornada.

* * *

_-Y… ¿Las bebidas?-_ Miraba Yamcha confundido a la chica.

_-Oooh… las he olvidado. Pero ya te ves recuperado, ¿Porqué no vamos a bailar?_- Lo jaló del brazo llevándolo de nuevo a la pista de baile.

_-Que buena canción… ¿Quieres?-_ Invitaba Goku a Milk a bailar un poco, ella tomo su mano de nuevo y caminaron a la pista.

* * *

Krillin miraba aburrido a todas las parejas que bailan, claro que no sé atrevería a invitar a alguna chica a bailar. De repente una chica rubia se puso frente a él.

_-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres bailar un poco?-_ Krillin la miraba impresionado, nunca la había visto y mucho menos esperaba que una chica como ella lo invitase a acompañarla.

_-Aaah… si seguro.-_ Acepto yendo a bailar con ella.

Paso una media hora después de bailar y a Krillin estaba lleno de curiosidad.

-_No me has dicho quien eres, o por lo menos cual es tu nombre, yo soy Krillin, mucho gusto.- _Se presentaba cordialmente.

_-Me dicen 18…-_ Contestó naturalmente como si ese de verdad fuera su nombre verdadero.

_-¿18? Ahora veo por qué el collar que usas tiene ese mismo número… 18… Te queda bien.-_ Decía sincero.

* * *

_-Disculpa Bulma, ¿puedes prestarnos a Yamcha algunas canciones? Claro, si no te molesta.-_ Pedía un grupo de chicas amablemente mientras Yamcha la miraba con cara de compasión.

_-Por supuesto, es todo suyo_.- Decía mientras se hacía a un lado dándole el paso a que aquel grupo se lo robara. Tenía una cara de despreocupación; al parecer Yamcha ya casi le daba igual y siempre era lo mismo, el solo la miraba extrañado.

-_Esto se esta poniendo aburrido, creo que ya es hora de irnos de aquí.-_ Sugería Nappa mientras caminaban atravesando la pista.

_-Uuuh… que mal.-_ Se lamentaba Milk.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Preguntaba Goku intrigado.

_-Pues Bulma, mi amiga, de nuevo se quedo sola… ese tonto.-_ Respondía a la pregunta algo molesta.

_-Pues dile que puede venir con nosotros si gusta.-_ Aconsejaba Goku, Milk avanzo hacia donde estaba ella, de repente una canción más rítmica comenzó a sonar y todas las parejas se movían de un lado a otro. Milk con trabajos logro llegar hasta ella que estaba en el otro extremo de la pista. Llegó a ella y la tomo del hombro regresando de nuevo a donde se encontraba Goku, para eso debían atravesar todo de nuevo.

* * *

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar cuando la música se torno más romántica, muchas parejas abandonaron la pista agotadas y en cambio algunas se quedaron ahí.

_-Mira Raditz… ahí esta Bulma, Vegeta no se ha divertido nada hoy… tal vez a él si le podamos alegrar la noche.-_ Planeaban sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Algunas parejas bailaban tranquilamente y las 2 chicas trataban de pasar sin molestarlos. Ninguna se dio cuenta que iban hacía la misma dirección de Vegeta y sus amigos, las personas de por medio hacía un buen camuflaje.

Milk vio a Vegeta antes que ella, - _Espera….- _Indico levantando una mano impidiéndole el paso.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ Preguntaba mirándola.

_-¿No quieres quedarte a bailar un poco?-_ Sugirió sonriéndole pero dispuesta a llevar su plan acabo.

_-No, ahora no estoy algo cansada, ¿y solo tú y yo? Este tipo de música no nos queda.-_ Negó con la cabeza indicando al tipo de música que era algo lenta y dándole una sonrisa.

_-No me refería a que bailaras conmigo.-_ Pensó con malicia mientras se adelantaba a buscar a Vegeta para pedirle que bailara con ella, aunque sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Vegeta iba por delante mientras que Raditz y Nappa cuidándole las espaldas, notaron que Bulma estaba sola y se miraron con complicidad. Nappa en un movimiento rápido lanzó a Vegeta haciendo que "accidentalmente" chocara con ella.

Las parejas por que bailaban serenamente por instinto se detuvieron. Primero pensaban que comenzaría alguna pelea o algo así, solo los miraban con atención.

Después del choque se separaron un poco y se miraron algo tímidos, no sabían que lo que ocurría fue un desordenado plan, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y de pronto entraron en una clase de hechizo que no dejaba que separaran sus miradas.

Todos los veían desconcertados; prácticamente era la chica y el chico más codiciados de la escuela, ¿lo curioso? Jamás los habían visto juntos, y ahora que lo estaban era algo sorprendente.

Todos les dieron aún más espacio y los rodearon encerrándolos en un círculo… Estaba a punto de pasar algo extraordinario.

Repentinamente las luces se apagaron y un reflector solo los iluminaba a ellos dos. Miraron hacia arriba para saber que estaba pasando, eso los puso aún más nerviosos: estaban totalmente inmóviles. Vegeta difícilmente tragó saliva y volteó hacía donde estaban los chicos a los que después de eso mataría, Raditz y Nappa. Ellos lo miraron divertidos y Nappa con la mirada lo incitó a invitarla a bailar. Estaba ahí solamente con ella, ¿Qué más podría hacer si no más que pedirle una disculpa y marcharse? O aprovechar la oportunidad de bailar con ella por primera vez. Se sentía extraño inclusive, jamás se ponía de esa manera cada vez que la miraba a escondidas, obvio, eso no se comparaba con estar frente a ella mirándola sin saber que decir. Una sensación que nunca sintió ni espero sentir, le gustaba y mucho. Sabía que era la chica ideal para él, no por el hecho de solo ser linda; Si no que tenía ese toque especial para hacerlo sentir algo más… algo que ni la chica más linda del planeta provocaría, desde eso no creo que para él habría nada comparado a ella.

Bulma hizo igual y giró su cabeza para observar a Milk, ella solo la miraba exaltada y feliz. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos guiándola a bailar con él.

* * *

A Bulma solo le temblaban las piernas, sin querer él había logrado gustarle más desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ganándole por muy encima a Yamcha. Era inevitable querérselo encontrar entre los pasillos a cada momento, solo con verlo sentía una adrenalina y ganas de querer hablarle, se moría por ese hombre; le encantaba su personalidad tan reservada, misteriosa, frívola e introvertida. Era la clase de tipo que necesitaba.

Vegeta seguía mirándola a los ojos y sin pensarlo demasiado, estiro su brazo un poco con la palma extendida frente a ella como una invitación a bailar.

Bulma se estremeció por completo, quería pero no quería que lo hiciera, y si él no lo hacía ella no lo hubiese dudado a invitarlo igual o a esperar que él saliera huyendo del lugar.

Se acercó a él un poco y extendió su mano semi-abierta poco a poco hasta tocar la suya. Al hacerlo sabía que ya no podría retroceder, debía continuar con lo que tal vez los dos se provocaron. Vegeta sintió que un calor intenso recorrió su cuerpo de repente, ella había aceptado.

Bulma abría su mano poco a poco hasta que tomo la de Vegeta por completo y la apretó ligeramente.

La música comenzó a sonar, era lenta, y romántica… perfecta para el total acercamiento.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron; no del todo, con un pequeño espacio entre ellos. Extrañamente las parejas en vez de comenzar a bailar miraban interesadamente.

Bailaban plácidamente, Bulma recargó su barbilla en su hombro, estaba apenada y no quería verlo a los ojos en ese instante. Vegeta pensó que era una locura, todos lo observaban y estar bailando con la única chica que le interesaba en toda la ciudad, eso si era una locura. Pero no le importaba, en ese momento se olvido de lo mucho que le avergonzaría estar ahí si lo hubiese pensado mejor.

Se veía claramente que los dos, y todos lo disfrutaban. Todos menos alguien.

Yamcha avanzó entre las personas hasta llegar al inicio del circulo, miraba con furia a Vegeta y estaba dispuesto a intervenir, sus dientes rechinaban de los celos. _-¡Ese maldito! _Momentáneamente dos brazos le impidieron el paso. _–No iras a ningún lado, chico lindo.-_ Advertía Nappa mientras los dos reía con malicia. Solo los miraba lleno de coraje e impotencia, lo que más le enfadaba era ver sus caras de ilusión. _-¡Demonios!- _Dijo resignándose, sabía que no podría hacer nada.

* * *

Bulma para ese entonces ya estaba con su cara completamente recargada en su pecho, raramente lo hizo sin darse cuenta, pero se sentía tan cómoda.

La canción coincidió con la escena, inicio un tono con más sonidos de bajo y todavía más lento. Esto hizo que interrumpieran el baile y se despegaran solo un poco, eso que estaban sintiendo sería algo inolvidable. Se miraron nuevamente y la tensión entre ellos subía de nivel. Algo loco pensaba ella pero de verdad quería hacerlo, no le importaba que dijeran de ella, ni que Yamcha tal vez estuviera mirándola, nada. Él jamás tuvo alguna escena sentimental en su vida, era muy reservado y en ocasiones no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Pero también quería hacerlo, es como si pudieran leerse las mentes uno al otro, el deseo era mutuo.

Se acercaron poco a poco, con mucho miedo, pero eso anhelaban… Todos observaban boqui-abiertos.

_-¡Noo nooo!- _Forcejeaba Yamcha con los amigos de Vegeta _–¡Suéltenme, por favor!-_ Rogaba lleno de rabia.

Finalmente… El espacio entre ellos era mínimo, cerraron el espacio sobrante.

Sus labios chocaron suavemente con intensidad y cariño combinados. Una sensación maravillosa. Al mismo tiempo la escuela entera festejaba lo sucedido gritando emocionados y saltando de alegría.

* * *

Milk & Goku los miraban satisfechos al igual que Raditz y Nappa. Había terminado su trabajo.

_-Oh Goku… esta es la mejor noche de mi vida.-_ Decía ilusionada.

_-No solo la tuya…-_ Respondía abrazándola con ternura.

_-Sonare ridículo pero, de verdad me siento muy feliz por él.-_ Mencionaba seriamente Raditz.

_-Hahahaha que cursi, pero es cierto. Al fin alguien le quitara lo gruñón.-_ Se sonreían entre sí.

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si no soy el único que encontró el amor hoy_…- Comentaba Krillin que estaba tras ellos.

Los dos volteaban mirándolo, era raro que alguien así les hablara de repente.

_-Pero… yo no me refiero a ellos.-_ Los miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras 18 reía.

Extrañados se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado juntos, se miraron asustados y se separaron rápidamente.

_-¿Qué demonios insinúas? ¡Solo somos amigos!-_ Gritaba Raditz sonrojado.

_-¡Fuera de mi vista, mocoso!-_ Exigía humillado Nappa.

Se separan mientras sonreían inevitablemente, todos los rodearon saltando y celebrando. Haciendo que se juntasen de nuevo, también estaban felices. Esa noche lo cambiaria todo.

* * *

Bueno amigos, les soy sincera, no sabía ni como empezar ni terminar este fic, y me costó mucho trabajo. Así que de veras perdonen si no es muy bueno, es que son de esos fics que debo escribir aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de como. Jajaja por ahora me siento algo realizada por eso. Ojala les guste. ¡Tengo varios fics para varios gustos! Los invitó a leerlos, sería un honor para mí. Por favor comenten y muchas, ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
